


A Reminder

by Jeboboid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is a clingy drunk, Drinking, F/F, Fareeha is more sensible than the lot of them combined, Focuses on Fareeha/Angela, McCree is a sleepy drunk, One Shot, Why does Angela keep a marker pen in her coat?, because reasons.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeboboid/pseuds/Jeboboid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you carry a marker pen and no paper. Especially when you're very drunk around someone you have a rather large crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder

“Angela. Stop it, you are drunk.”

“No. You are comfortable. Much too comfortable for me to allow you to escape.”

“Angela… At least let me get us to the booth?”

A sleepy, drunken giggle issued from Angela’s mouth. “Carry me.”

“Really?” Fareeha was too sober for this, she really was. Oh the curse of being the designated driver. Angela just giggled further. “Fine. Hold on.” Taking Angela’s drink from her, Fareeha placed it on the bar before, in a seemingly practiced motion, quite literally swept Angela off of her feet and into her arms. Causing Angela to squeak in surprise and reflexively wrap her arms around Fareeha’s neck as she did so.

Wending her way through the bar to their booth was a simple task, as Angela was deceptively light, and the bar itself was rather empty at this late hour. Waiting for them there was several of their friends, in various states of drunkenness. Lena was leaning quite heavily on Amelie, what Lena saw in the woman was a mystery to Fareeha, but whatever. Mei and Genji were absorbed in a discussion about something to do with magnets while Zarya watched, trying to follow the half-drunken conversation with bleary eyes. And finally, McCree looked as if he was about to fall asleep in his whisky.

Depositing Angela in her chair, Fareeha disentangled herself from Angela’s arms, and went back to the bar to retrieve their drinks. Upon her return, Angela once again wrapped her arms around her and began to lean into Fareeha’s side, resting her head on Fareeha’s shoulder. Despite the fact that she knew that Angela got progressively more touchy-feely as she got drunker, Fareeha couldn’t help the faint heat that bloomed across her cheeks.

Looking at the sorry state her friends were in, Fareeha decided that enough was enough. “Alright, finish your drinks. I’m taking you home.” This announcement was met by groans of disappointment from everyone but McCree, who, given a second look, was actually sleeping at this point, his hat pulled low over his eyes. Fareeha levelled a glare at her protesting friends. “I don’t care, you’ll thank me in the morning when you wake up in your own beds instead of a bar somewhere.”

To their credit, they didn’t argue. Finishing their drinks, Zarya hoisting McCree upright while the others worked their way onto their feet and made their way outside to Fareeha’s waiting car.

As the task of shepherding her friends to the car fell to her, Fareeha and Angela brought up the rear of the party, Angela joining Fareeha in this duty as the drunken doctor had yet to relinquish her hold on Fareeha’s arm. Unlocking the vehicle, Fareeha managed to make sure they were all strapped in, and gently disentangled Angela from her arm, depositing her in the front passenger seat of the large vehicle.

The ride home was largely uneventful, Lena and Amelie were content to cuddle in the backseat, while Genji and Mei continued their incomprehensible conversation and Zarya joined McCree in falling asleep, one hand grasping hold of Mei’s as if it were an anchor and Zarya was at sea. Angela, also, was beginning to doze, slumping in her seat slightly, with a foolish grin on her face. Thankfully, the journey was quick, and as they pulled into the hidden Watchpoint garage, she was still mostly awake.

Zarya was woken by Mei, who said something below the hearing of the others to her while staring into her eyes. Zarya’s eyes fluttered open to be confronted with Mei’s, causing the Russian to blush deeply. As Zarya blushed, Mei giggled softly and gestured to McCree, who had yet to wake up. Nodding robotically, Zarya, assisted by Fareeha, managed to get the sleeping cowboy over the bodybuilder’s shoulder, and was led away by Mei. The pair of them working their way out towards the sleeping quarters.

All that remained of Genji’s presence was one of his arms. Likely he’d removed it for some reason known only to him as he left the car park. Amelie picked it up at Lena’s mumbled request as they too, wandered away towards their sleeping quarters.

Fareeha was then suddenly aware that the only person left in the car park with her was Angela, and turning towards her, was surprised by the sudden proximity of the doctor as she fell into Fareeha’s arms.

On reflex, Fareeha caught her in a hug which she was quickly forced to turn into a bridal carry as Angela relaxed and leaned into her, letting her legs collapse beneath her as she did so. As Fareeha secured her hold on the drunken doctor, Angela giggled and leaned her head into Fareeha’s neck, mumbling something in German as she did so. “What was that?” Fareeha asked, as she turned towards the path leading to Angela’s room.

“Halten Sie mich und fick mich so hart ich morgen nicht mehr laufen kann, Sie wunderschöne Frau.” Angela said, slightly louder, pressing herself to Fareeha as the latter kept walking.

Fareeha blushed at the increased contact from Angela, readjusting her grip on her to compensate for the slight change in position. “Say again?” she asked, not understanding Angela’s mother-tongue. The doctor giggled again, dragging herself up Fareeha’s body until she could whisper in her ear.

“You’re pretty when you blush.” She said this time, before dropping back into the more comfortable position from earlier while Fareeha flushed further. “As for my message, I will need to write a reminder.”

As Angela said this, she drew a marker pen from her jacket pocket. Managing to get Fareeha to put her down, she rummaged inside of her coat for some paper, and finding none, turned her pen towards Fareeha with a mischievous grin. Fareeha offered her forearm before Angela could get any funny ideas and the doctor uncapped the pen with a slight pout before regaining her drunken grin and beginning to write on Fareeha’s arm in scribbled German.

Rather than protest at Angela’s behaviour, Fareeha simply sighed and let Angela get on with it.

Finishing the last, poorly spelt sentence with an entirely unnecessary flourish, Angela gave Fareeha a bright smile and promptly forced her way back into her arms. Sighing again at being used as a climbing frame, Fareeha began to carry Angela towards her rooms once more, a trip that thankfully went without further incident considering the late hour.

As Fareeha set Angela down at the entrance to Angela’s rooms and made to leave, Angela tugged on her arm, causing Fareeha to look around, and promptly go crimson at the look Angela was giving her. Angela met her with half-closed eyes and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. As the heat steadily rose through Fareeha’s face, Angela’s mouth grew into a smirk and she made to move closer.

As she did so, Fareeha shook her head fiercely, shaking the thoughts currently going through her mind. Angela’s smile faltered, and she lowered her gaze, suddenly embarrassed. Placing a hand on Angela’s cheek, Fareeha lifted her head so that they made eye contact again. “Not tonight, okay? Not while you’re drunk.” Angela nodded mutely as Fareeha let her hand drop, “Goodnight, Ya amar.” Fareeha said with a smile, before walking back to her own quarters, where she would definitely not sleep.

\---

The next morning, Fareeha went to find Angela again. Knocking on the doctor’s door, she heard a faint sound of acknowledgement from within. Entering slowly, she found the lights turned down and Angela at the table, her head in her hands and a ridiculously sized mug of coffee before her.

Smiling softly, Fareeha sat down at Angela’s left side and rested her right hand on Angela’s shoulder. “Rough night, huh?” She said, a hint of a laugh in her voice as Angela turned to glare at her.

“I will never drink again.” The doctor swore, as an amused smile grew on Fareeha’s face.

Fareeha took this moment to place her left arm on the table, angled so that the scribbles running down it were visible. “This was a by-product of your drinking. You never told me what they meant though.”

Angela found her eyes drawn towards the writing, and pulling Fareeha’s arm closer to her, she began to read.

Fareeha watched as Angela’s face first went pink, then steadily rose through various shades of red until she was crimson. She found a smirk on her face as Angela finished reading and looked up at her, their faces suddenly very close to each other. “Well?” Fareeha said softly, her voice low.

Angela drew back, her eyes wide, “I-it says… It says…” the doctor took a deep breath and stared directly into Fareeha’s eyes, causing Fareeha’s gaze to turn serious. “Will… Willyougooutwithme?” Angela finally managed to force out, causing Fareeha’s eyes to widen in surprise of their own as she tried to process the unexpected question. Angela lowered her eyes, “The reminder tells me to ask you out… Among… Other things.” She mumbled, more slowly this time, but still audible.

Fareeha felt a smile spread across her face as she lifted Angela’s chin to face her once more. “I’d love to.” She said, leaning forward to press her lips against Angela’s.

Angela let out a tiny gasp as they made contact, and Fareeha smiled as she tasted the coffee still on Angela’s lips.

\---

An hour and a half later, and alone once more, Fareeha booted up some translation software on her personal computer and began the arduous task of copying Angela’s reminder into the box. Ten minutes after that, when she’d finally copied and corrected the spelling of the last of it, Fareeha felt her face begin to burn as she read the translation. “Oh my…” Was all she said as she began to grin, “Fareeha Amari,” She said to herself. “Just what have you gotten yourself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing these silly drabbly things. Especially ones about these two.
> 
> I'll leave you to translate what Angela says around halfway through. It is entirely inappropriate.
> 
> If you would like to see more, send me a prompt. I'll write it if I think I can do it justice.


End file.
